Closer To The Edge
by ErinIntensity
Summary: Can Jared express his love for Evalynne or will it just cause trouble?
1. Chapter 1

"You guys ready for the ride?" I ask as they all look at me nervous and scared almost.

They all nod at me and run out onto the stage. They start playing and I see the movement of the crowd as if everyone is one. I run out onto the stage and the pyrotechnics go off as I jump.

"How is everyone doin tonight?" I yell into the mic.

"Were Echolike and were here to rock you!"

The crowd answers me back with a huge burst of screams. This feeling is amazing it's like no other. The way the crowd moves as one the sparks that go through my body as my voice is projected through the speakers. The lights flash and the guys are having an amazing time I dance and jump and sweat my music as the crowd throws as much effort into it. I jump into them and feel the millions of hands moving me. I get dropped at the back and I run back around to the front singing my heart out. The lights go out and we run off.

"You guys were amazing!" I scream as we all hug.

"So who's the mystery band we were opening for?" Cam asks out of breath and sweaty.

"I dunno want to go into the crowd and watch?"I ask equally out of breath and smiling.

We all run across the dark stage and jump down into the barrier area I hear screaming people and we jump into the crowd. We get our pictures taken with about a million people and I sign t shirts. I hear a playback and the lights go off again.

"No way" I say breathless I push….. Wait more like walk through the crowd of people and stare up into the stage I was just on.

Thirty seconds to mars we opened for thirty seconds to mars? I watch him as he runs across the stage. I let the music take over my body and mind. I lose myself in the words of the songs they play. I feel someone in front of me and I know I am at the barrier I open my eyes and he is staring into mine with his deep blue orbs. He was singing to me I flashed him a grin and cupped my hands. He put his foot into them and launched himself into the crowd. The final song ends and the lights dim. The giant lights go on and the crowd starts swarming out of the building. I get tons and tons of people coming up to me still asking for autographs and pictures. When all is said and done I turn and begin to walk away staring at the ground. I look up and slam into some one.

"I am so sorry" I say backing up.

It's him the man that I have dreamed of meeting.

"No it's cool really I guess I should have been watching where I was going" He smiles at me.

I smile back and bite my lip I begin to walk away.

"Hey listen the guys and I were going to go get some food and drinks you want to come with us?" he says so fast that I almost don't catch what comes out.

"Yeah sure ill got get changed and shower up and me and the guys will meet you at the barcella hotel." I smile and continue walking.

I swear that out of the corner of my eye I see him do a little celebration dance but that's not possible Jared Leto can have anyone he wants why would he be excited to be going out to get drinks with me and the guys.

At the Hotel.

"GUYS COME ON WERE GOING OUT FOR DRINKS WITH 30 SECONDS TO MARS!" I scream through the hotel room.

I am answered with a bunch of men running around the hotel room fighting for the shower.

"I call first shower" I yell again

I hear the all groan and plop down on to the couch. I get all showered and I sprinkle my body with shimmer powder paint my cat eyes put pink eyeshade on and wrap my towel back around me I brush my hair and the natural curl takes hold . I whip open the door "who's next in line" they all jump up at once.

"I say Micha was the first up off the couch"

They all groan and Micha runs into the bathroom. I close the door to my room and I pull on some plaid skinny jeans and I lose fitting black tank top. I pull on my black high heeled boots and a bright blue jacket with buckles and straps all over it. I put some white sunglasses on top of my head and I am ready for anything. By the time I am all done with my preparations for the night the guys are waiting for me.

"Wow Ev you look beautiful" Spencer smiles.

I smile back and we head out to wait for them at the front of the hotel. We hear a few guys laughing and joking around and I turn there they are as beautiful as ever.

"Hey nice jacket" Jared says as he grabs a piece of the material and runs it through his fingers.

"Hey you too" I pop his collar up.

We start walking all the guys behind us joking around and introducing themselves to each other.

"Oh by the way I am Evalynne" I stick my hand out to Jared.

"And I am Jared" We laugh.

We drink and drink and drink the night away. I wake up to sleeping in a bed that isn't my hotel room and I am rocking. I sit up quick and bash my head on something. I look around and see everyone else sleeping. I get up and walk out of the bunk room I see the guys from 30STM watching TV eating cereal.

"Where am I?"

They all turn around and smile at me.

"You don't remember do you?" Tomo asks with a mouth full of cereal.

"Uhhhhhh remember what exactly" I ask itching the back of my head

"You're coming on tour with us!" Shannon jumps up and cereal goes flying everywhere

I laugh and jyrmey comes up behind me and groans.

"Dammit Ev why did we have to drink so much last night and why don't you have a hangover too"

"Come here I have a secret." He leans in

I whisper" I have never gotten a hangover in my drinking career"

He looks at me in disbelief and walks back into the bunks I slap his ass and walk over to the couch. I plop myself in between Shannon and Jared.

"What did you say to him" the both look at me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I wink at Shannon and look up at the TV.

**Jared's Point of view**

So I just met this girl and she has my full attention when I am around her I don't know what it is but I really am so attracted to her. Maybe it's the wavy long red hair maybe it's the deep brown eyes. I don't know what to do I mean I just met her and were on tour together so I can't like her right? Okay so I have decided that I can't like her.

**Evealynne's Point of view**

I look like I am watching TV but I am looking into the distance and thinking about the amazing person behind me. I have to stop liking him like I do because we are on tour together and I don't want to fuck this up!

"So where are we off to next now that you guys have kidnapped me" I ask looking around the bus.

"Well we have a bit of a travel were going to Prague" so we have to travel to the airport which is about a day away then the plane takes off at 6:00 am" Shannon explains.

I groan a little and sink into the couch more. I put my headphones in and turn on my music. It's Closer to the edge- by who else 30STM. I slowly feel myself going into a lull of sleep. I close my eyes and bam I am there on the stage playing guitar with them I am jumping around with Jared and loving it! The song ends and Jared pulls me into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I start awake to the guys all sleeping in their spots on the floor and couch I guess I was asleep longer than I thought. I then realize that I am laying on someone I blush a little my head on Jared's stomach his arm around my waist and my hand resting on his chest. I look up at him sleepily and his Mohawk is scattered all over the place no gel or mouse holding it up strands of pink sticking up in random places and he looks gorgeous his face soft with sleep. I look down and Shannon has his head on my butt and he is snoring almost silently. I lay there in on Jared and think about what these past couple of days has brought fourth and I smile to myself. I feel Jared shift and hold me closer to him. I lay there a little longer and I hear Jared take in a huge breath I look up again.  
"Hey" I say quietly.  
"Hey" he says back smiling at me.  
"Well this is an interesting way to wake up huh?" He asks sleepily.  
"Yeah a little" I look down at Shannon.  
"I think I hear someone moving around in the bunks" Jared looks up.  
"Quick act like were sleeping" I giggle.  
We both go back to the way we were.  
"Awwww look at the couple" I hear Jyrmey say in a whisper.  
"Let's take a picture" I hear Spencer whisper back.  
I see the flash of a camera and then those two trying to stifle laughter. I hear some ones ring tone.  
"Hate to twist your mind but god aint on your side" I hear one of them wrestling around with their jacket.  
"What are you two idiots doing" I say rubbing my eyes acting like I just woke up.  
They both Freeze  
"Oh… uhmmm….were just…. You know" Spencer looks for the reason why they are both standing there with their hands in jyrmeys pockets.  
I sit up really quick.  
"I knew it the whole time you two are seeing each other!" I yell and then slap my hand over my mouth. I look around as Shannon and Tomo stir a little bit. I look over at Jared who is trying sooooo hard to keep a straight face. I smirk and quickly grab Jared's sides, I start tickling him he wiggles around and starts tickling me back. Of course silly me I forgot about one major factor Shannon was still behind me "sleeping". I feel some one grab my arms and hold them behind me and Jared is back to tickling me in an instant.  
"Guys I'm going to pee my pants" they start tickling me harder.  
"Oh really now" Shannon looks at his brother.  
"Pleeeeease stop" I laugh.  
They stop and I get up and run to the bathroom.  
"You didn't pee your self did you?" Jared asks knocking on the door.  
"Go away I don't want you to hear me go" I laugh again.  
I hear footsteps walking away from the currently occupied bathroom.  
I feel the bus slowly come to a stop and the air brakes hiss. I come out of the bathroom and the bus is empty I look around and all of our stuff is gone. We are finally at the airport I walk outside and the tour manager is there explaining stuff to the guys.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" I ask while jumping off the last step.  
"Oh the planes leaves in twenty minutes and were going to be landing in Prague at about 2:00" Tomo answers since he is the closest one to me.  
"Thanks Tomo you're always so informative." I hook arms with him.  
"Let's be friends" I stand up straight and smile.  
We all walk towards our plane I feel my heart beating faster and faster as I get closer to the flying metal death trap. Tomo and I release arms and check in to the terminal passports in hand. I get on the plane and quickly find my seat. I buckle in and close my eyes attempting to even out my breathing. I feel a person occupy the seat beside me.  
"Hi Shannon" I say a little out of breath.  
"Are you okay Ev" he asks with a look of concern across his face.  
"I hate planes" I close my eyes again  
"If you need a hand to hold I am here for you"  
I grab his hand.  
"Thanks for being there Shannon."  
I feel the plane lurch forward and I hold my breath.  
"You're like the big brother I never had" I try to make the take off seem like it wasn't happening.  
"Thank you for the complement you're like the little sister I never had I have Jared but he's not a sister."We both laugh. The seatbelt light goes off and I am still attempting to even out my breaths. We are in the air and I am on the verge of puking. Maybe I can just sleep the whole ride.  
"Hey Ev I have a favor" Shannon looks at me.  
"Yeah what Shannon"  
"Can you let go of my hand I have no feeling in it and I need it for my job"  
I look down and realize that I was squeezing his hand really hard. I let go and blush a little giving him an apologetic look.  
"I think I am going to try to sleep the whole plane ride"  
I wake up to Shannon shaking me like mad.  
"Ev Ev wake up" Shannon looks panicked  
"Why what's wrong" I ask looking around  
"The plane is going down" Shannon buckles his belt too.  
"Oh god I knew I didn't like planes for a reason" I say starting to cry closing my eyes.  
The plane lands like normal and I am in a tizzy.  
"I'm sorry Shannon your life was at its highest and it has to end like this" I breathe for a minute and look around everyone is getting up and grabbing their bags.  
"Wait why is everyone so calm and the plane isn't moving" I wipe the tears from my eyes and Shannon is on the ground laughing hysterically.  
"I told you the plane was going down"  
"I hate you!" I yell through the plane.  
"Shannon what did you do to Eva" Jared asks his bags on his back.  
"I woke her up and acted like the plane was crashing" He laughs more.  
"Wait Ev are you crying?" Spencer asks.  
"No I was just laughing too hard yes I am crying I thought the plane was crashing and I hate planes as is"  
They all burst out laughing.  
"I hate you all right now!"I get up grab my bags and stomp off the plane.  
As I get through the airport I remember I have to ride to the bus with them. I sit in one of the uncomfortable terminal seats and wait for the idiots to come through. I wait at least twenty minutes for them.  
"Eva we are really sorry!" Jared laughs a little.  
I cross my arms and they all stare at me.  
"I would like to get on the bus and claim my bunk before we start touring" I say blankly  
"Ev Come on we were really just messing with you and we are all sorry that Shannon did that" Spencer whines.  
"Evan don't make us all sing were sorry to you"Jyrmey laughs.  
I look up into the ceiling.  
"Ev I'm sorry I made you cry" Shannon sings at the top of his lungs.  
I crack a kind of smile.  
"Evalynne is the best person to be on tour with" Tomo Sings.  
"Eva your awesome" Jared throws in.  
I look at them and they all have the 'I'm sorry faces on'.  
"Alright alright I accept your apologies" I giggle.  
Spencer ruffles my hair and jyrmey pinches my cheeks they always act like big brothers to me.  
"Oh yeah and by the way we" Spencer points between him and Jyrmey "are NOT seeing each other"  
"It took you long enough to answer me!"I laugh.  
We all look around the terminal we were currently standing in. It's amazing I can't believe that I am here in this amazing place!  
"Come on dreamer we have to get to our bus like ASAP" Jared puts a firm hand on my lower back and pushes me along.  
I'm so confused does Jared want me to like him or something? He is sending me the most mixed signals I have ever gotten from a man. I walk the way he is pushing me and I make sure to walk faster than him so his hand leaves my back.  
"Don't stop Believin'" My phone yells at me.  
Jared and Shannon both look at me.  
"Sorry" I blush and silence my phone.  
"Wait you like journey" Jared looks at me.  
"Yeah who doesn't they are a very amazing band" I laugh  
They look at each other "were going to get along great" Shannon smiles.


End file.
